A City of Warriors
by Marakoron
Summary: A young apprentice by the name of Leopardpaw has more to do with StarClan than AutobotClan realize. DecepticonClan have a dangerous plan in mind involving a pack of dogs, and Sammath is willing to help his adopted family. Will ScourgePack destroy the Autocats? or will Sammath and his pack prevent the cats falling to demise? Rated for violence and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, now this story, literally came to me in a dream, and demanded to be written, and I am giving into the monsters that will snap at me for attention.

Here we go.

* * *

A City of Warriors

Chapter one

Words; 4,527

* * *

"Get her! Don't let her get away!"

"Come back here She-Cat!"

"You're ours!"

Three cats chased down the young she-cat through lower Manhattan, their paws pounding on the hard, soaking side-walk. The smallest cursed as his paw slipped on the soaked ground.

"Don't be a wimp, Barricade!" Hissed a larger cat.

"Give me a break, Killshot." Barricade spat. The she-cat slid around a corner in an attempt to escape. She panted and wheezed as she stopped at a crossing. Maybe she could get away, if she chose her moment... Several monsters shot across the Thunderpath, causing the She-cat to flinch back. The tiny kit dangling from her jaws mewled weakly.

"Do not worry, Leopardkit, I will keep you safe!" The she-cat panted. Her ears pricked and her fur ruffled as the sound of the pursuing cats became louder. "StarClan, help me!" She yowled as she ran out onto the Thunderpath.

"Is she insane?" Killshot yowled as he skidded to a halt. Barricade and his partner stopped beside him. "You will regret this, Chromia! You will never find your mate!"

"K-Killshot," panted barricade. Killshot narrowed his eyes as he turned away.

"We must report this to Megatronus,"

"Will All due Respect, Killshot, Megatronus will not be able to do much," The third cat informed his Mentor.

"You're learning quick, Blackpaw," Killshot purred. "We will inform the deputy, in which case."

"Agreed," Barricade and Blackpaw nodded. The three cats turned and left.

* * *

Chromia panted as she finally reached the edge of Central Park. Leopardkit was limp in her jaws. She set the kit down gently.

"Leopardkit... I am sorry," she purred, nuzzling the kit. "You will be reunited with your father in due time, I promise you," The tiny kit mewled in response. The sound of heavy pawsteps sounded, and the skies above roared, Leopardkit mewled again, her tiny paws wriggled in fear.

"Do not fear me, young Kit," Spoke a voice.

"Sweep!" Chromia cried. A large black cat emerged, his green eyes shining in the light of the sunbearers.

"What brings you here, Chromia? And you have a kit with you..." Sweep asked, his ears pricked.

"Leopardkit was kitnapped by DecepticonClan, I went to retrieve her with Elita and Arcee..."

"you're alone, did they not escape?" Elita shook her head sadly. Sweep narrowed his eyes. "Your kit is not fit to travel any further. Come with me, you may stay in our camp for tonight," Chromia's eyes lit up at the offer. "I am sure Xenon will allow you to stay," With that, Sweep turned his gaze back to camp. Chromia picked up her kit gingerly and rose to her paws. With a small nod, Sweep walked back to his camp, Chromia close by.

* * *

"I will not ally my Clan with traitors as yourselves!"

"You are a fool Xenon! A united Clan would-"

"Be a waste. Of. Time." A young Black cat walked ahead, his head high. Beside him stood a thin blue She-cat. "You would best be on your way, _DestroyahClan_." The small band of cats narrowed their eyes at this cat.

"You will see us again, Xenon," With that, the three DestroyahClan cats turned and left.

"Sweep," A large dark Blue cat nodded. Said cat leapt from his post atop a large rock and walked into the light. His right eye was scarred and closed, his canines were unusually large, and his tail was docked. "Who is this?"

"Xenon, This is my old kithood friend; Chromia," Sweep introduced. "And this is her kit,"

"Leopardkit..." Chromia finished. Xenon's fur prickled. Where had he heard this name before?...

"Who is her Father?"

"Ironhide of AutobotClan." Xenon raised an eyebrow.

"Then why are you here?"

"She was taken by DecepticonClan." Xenon's eye narrowed.

"Sweep," Sweep snapped his head. "Take these two to the Nursery, they will rest there for the night."

"Yes, of course Xenon." Sweep nodded and lead the two to the Nursery. Xenon watched with curious eyes. He headed for the Warriors den.

"Xenon?"

"Yes, it is I, Pod. I have a request for you and your apprentice." A small, three-legged cat limped out, Her ears pricked in curiosity. "I wish for you and Furypaw to travel to AutobotClan territory, and inform them of their Clan-mates resting here. I would be obliged if you were to make it tonight."

"Yes, of course," Pod nodded and darted for the Apprentice's den. Xenon headed back to his nest.

* * *

Pod panted as she slowed down in the quite alleyway. Her flanks heaved with the running, and her apprentice was close by, his ears pricked. She opened her mouth to taste the air. Her fur bristled at the scent she detected; AutobotClan warriors.

"State your name and business," Demanded a young voice.

"I am here with news of two of your clan members." Pod informed the apprentice. At once, three cats emerged; One was a large black cat, another was a small silver cat, while the third was a young yellow and black apprentice

"Which Cats?" Spat the large cat.

"Chromia and her Kit, Leopardkit," All three cats froze. "They are now resting in our Nursery; They were pursued by DecepticonClan,"

"Any news of the other two she-cats?" Asked the silver cat. Pod cocked her head.

"other two?" The black cat closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I believe they were killed, if they are not in our territory."

"Bumblebee,"

"Yes, Ironhide?"

"inform Optimus of this news, and tell him Jazz and I are going to bring the two back,"

"Are you even allowed to do that?"

"I'm the Deputy, and I say it is what we're gonna do!" Spat the silver Cat. Bumblebee nodded and darted towards a large building. "Lead the way,"

Pod nodded and turned. Furypaw stuck to her flank as the larger cats followed.

* * *

"Optimus!" Bumblebee cried as he reached the rooftop. At once, several cats emerged from their dens.

"Bumblebee," A large red and blue cat walked towards the apprentice, tail held high. "You are early,"

"Yes, two warriors from SmokeClan have informed us on the whereabouts of Chromia and her kit,"

"And where are they?" Bumblebee winced at the sound of foreboding in his leaders voice.

"They are currently in SmokeClan territory, Ironhide and Jazz are headed there now," Optimus closed his eyes. Bumblebee shuddered as a cruel rush of wind shot through the rooftops, ruffing all the cats' fur.

"Wreckers," Optimus growled. Three cats stood up. "take your meal, and stay on patrol for tonight, I want at least one of you on the border to SmokeClan, when Ironhide and Jazz return with Chromia and her kit, I want them escorted safely."

"Will all due respect Prime," the thinner of the trio spoke up. "I would've thought 'hide and Jazz would be able to make it here, without an escort,"

"I understand, Topspin, however, I believe Chromia and Leopardkit maybe venerable, even _with_ the two warriors at their flanks." Topspin nodded once before turning to his partners.

"lets go," With that, the three cats bolted off.

"Bumblebee," the yellow cat looked to his leader. "take a rest, you have done very well today, and I wish to give you your warrior status first thing tomorrow." Bumblebee's tail twitched in anticipation as he nodded. He turned to the Apprentice den where two smaller cats; New apprentices, were waiting, their ears pricked. Bumblebee darted towards the den.

"You did it!" meowed the smallest. "I can't wait until the ceremony,"

"Me either!" spoke the other. "You'd make a great warrior 'Bee!"

"Congratulations Bumblebee," Spoke another cat as he walked from the Medicine cat's den. "I've waited a long time for your apprenticeship to pay off,"

"Will you lighten up, Jolt?" The smaller apprentice narrowed his eyes at the tall blue cat. "You sound like Ratchet,"

"I heard that!" Yowled an older cat.

"Ratchet! I was just getting the twins asleep!" Hissed another male. "now I gotta get them asleep all over again!"

"Sorry Prowl," Bumblebee snickered as he walked into the den. He settled in his nest, the other three soon after. Jolt raised his head a little.

"What do you think Leopardkit will be like?" He asked.

"I sure as hell hope she ain't like the twins, that would be dangerous."

"Yeah, I agree with you there Mudpaw," Jolt purred. He yawned loudly as he rested his head on his paws. "Good night, Bumblebee, Skidz, Mudpaw,"

"Night Jolt!" Replied all three apprentices.

* * *

Jolt woke with a start the next morning, there was an uproar of voices outside. He yawned and stretched as he listened in.

"She's so cute!"

"She's so small..."

"She's got Ironhide's fur!"

"She's got Chromia's eyes," A low purr could be heard from Ironhide

"She's gonna go insane if you keep harassing her!" Jolt purred in amusement at his mentor's snarl. He rose to his paws and headed out the den, watching the cats reluctantly disband. "Ah, Jolt, just in time! I need your help, Leopardkit's throat appears to be swolen, can you get some herbs?"

"No Problem," Jolt purred. He ran to Ratchet's den and searched for the herbs. Where were they? Ah! Jolt purred as he picked up a set of herbs and walked out of the den. His ears pinned back in horror at what he saw; The small kit was writhing about on the rooftop, her mouth foaming and her paws lashing out. The medicine cat shook his head and darted forward. He nuzzled the young kit onto her side. She let out a gurgled mewl as she forced out the foam.

"Her throat is swollen as the Decepticats have forced _death_ berried down her throat, its preventing her from breathing and speaking." A wail tore from Chromia's throat.

"That's why she wouldn't answer me!" She yowled. Ironhide purred and nuzzled his mate. "I new something would go wrong!"

"She will be fine my love," Ironhide purred, desperately trying to comfort the distraught she-cat.

"Ironhide's right, Chromia," Jolt spoke up, all sense of confidence in his voice. "She's ingested the herbs, they'll remove the poison from the berries," Chromia looked at the apprentice, her eyes filled with fear for her kit. Jolt gave her a reassuring purr before nuzzling the kit as her tiny body began to tremble. "That's it, bring it up," With that said, Jolt grimaced as the kit threw up, the remains of the death berries coming along with the bile. "That's a good kit! You'll be fine now!"

"Oh thank StarClan! You're alright!" Chromia wailed. Jolt jumped back as Chromia ran to her kit.

"Give her room," Ironhide rumbled. Chromia took no heed though; She nuzzled and groomed the small kit.

"Mom! Stop!" She mewled. Jolt's jaw dropped.

"What? You didn't think she could talk?" Ratchet purred in amusement, lightly batting his apprentice on the head.

"N-No, I thought she could but..."

"But what?"

"Nothing." Jolt shook his head and sat down. Chromia purred as she ceased her fussing.

"I am so pleased you're okay!"

"Mom, it was a little berry, I'll be fine." Leopardkit scoffed. Ironhide and Chromia purred in amusement.

"Just like her father," Ratchet purred. Jolt blinked at the look he received; Leopardkit grinned at him.

"Thanks, Jolt," She purred.

"No problem,"

"Say, Optimus?" Jazz spoke up, finally.

"What is it?"

"Don't ya think it's abouh time Leopardkit began her apprenticeship?"

"Hmm... I agree, Jazz," Ironhide purred, nuzzling the kit.

"Stop fussing!" She hissed. All cats jolted as Optimus leaped onto the air-shaft with a _bang_. The cats turned to face the leader. Optimus didn't need to call the cats; they were all already there, even the Falcons.

"it has come to my attention, that Bumblebee has worked well as an apprentice, and I wish to give him his warrior status." The leader announced. Bumblebee purred and stood before the shaft. Optimus leaped down.

"Bumblebee," He started. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect the clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do," Bumblebee nodded.

"Then I call upon StarClan to give you your warrior skills." both cats rose to there feet. "Bumblebee, I now announce you a full-fledged warrior." Bumblebee stifled a purr of amusement as the other cats began yowling and chanting the new warrior's name. Optimus waited for silence before continuing. "Tonight, you will hold a silent vigil, to prove your membership to the clan." Bumblebee nodded and sat among the other warriors; Topspin, Leadfoot, Roadbuster, Prowl, Ironhide, Jazz, Chromia, Bulkhead and Wheeljack. "I would also like to address the clan on another matter." Optimus beckoned Leopardkit with his tail. She complied, sitting before the leader. _She's so small..._ Jolt thought. "Leopardkit is past the age of becoming an apprentice, and I wish to make her one now, as to not upset StarClan. Leopardkit," Leopardkit rose to her paws and looked up at the leader. "Do you promise to hold the warrior code, to protect the clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do," Leopardkit spoke, all sense of joy in her voice as she did.

"Then, until your apprenticeship is complete, you shall be known as; Leopardpaw."

"Leopardpaw! Leopardpaw! Leopardpaw!" Chanted the other cats.  
"Leopardpaw, you shall be mentored by Topspin." Said cat walked forward. Leopardpaw and Topspin nuzzled one another.

"You will enjoy training along with Skidz and Mudpaw," Topspin purred. Optimus left, and at once, all cats surrounded the new Apprentice.

"Wow! You've been here all of a few minutes, and already you're back in the Clan!" Mudpaw purred.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Ratchet and Jolt," Leopardpaw purred.

"Don't forget the cats of SmokeClan, they were the ones to keep you alive," Ratchet retorted. "not to mention your mother's devotion." Leopardpaw's ears pricked at the Medic's statement, she turned to her parents; Sitting Side-by-side, Ironhide's head resting atop Chromia's. A loud purr ripped from Leopardpaw's throat. She loved seeing her parents happy; it made her heart feel warm and fuzzy. Jolt purred as he separated from the group. He headed to the edge of the rooftop and stood with his forpaws on the ledge. The wind blew past him, ruffling his fur. He closed his eyes as he revelled in the breeze.

"I'd give anything to become a true warrior..." He muttered. "I'd show those Decepticats who the true warriors are..."

_Jolt yowled in pride as he ran alongside his fellow warriors, the wind picking up his long, blue fur as he ran. The twins ran either side of him, their silver and gold fur reflecting the sun's perfect glow. Warriors of all sizes and colours launched themselves at the clan, attacking every one of them. A yowl of rage tore from Jolt as he ran towards a pinned she-cat, his claws unsheathed. The cat pinning her yowled in shock as his pelt was tore into._

"_Leave, Decepticat!" Jolt spat, clawing at the enemy's flank. An outraged yowl emerged from the DecepticonClan cat as he escaped and ran. _

"_You saved me! Thank you, again, Jolt!" The she-cat meowed. Jolt's fur ruffled as he faced the she-cat. It was Leopardpaw..._

"Jolt?" Ratchet's voice tore Jolt from his thinking. He faced the elder Medicine-cat. "Are you okay? You left suddenly..."

"Oh, I'm fine," Jolt purred.

"As long as your sure, now come on, we have more training."

* * *

The southern side of Manhattan was rarely visited by cats, especially DecepticonClan cats. They were in search of one thing; ScourgePack. ScourgePack were dogs, big, blood-thirsty and murderous dogs.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea, Megatron?" Asked a large, tan cat.

"Yes, Bonepaw, I am sure. Megatronus sent me to find the pack, so that we may win this war," Megatron growled. Bonepaw shuddered, he really didn't like this part of town, not with all the dead cats laying about. A low growl ripped from Megatron as he stopped. Bonepaw jolted and stopped too.

"What business, fur-balls?" Asked a low, dumb sounding voice.

"We are seeking your leader, I have an offer." Megatron didn't even flinch as a large, black German-Shepherd emerged, his eyes bloodshot.

"What offer?"

"I will discuss this with your leader, and your leader, _alone._" The Shepherd growled and turned.

"Follow, Lori show you leader." With that, the dog took off. Bonepaw and Megatron easily kept up with the large creature.

"Lori, what do with cats?" Spoke another, lower voice. This time, and Irish Wolfhound emmerged, his fur grey and stained with fresh blood.

"Want see alpha," The Wolfhound laughed.

"Alpha no like cats, oversized _rats,_" he spat the word. Megatron growled. The two large dogs lead the cats into an abandoned factory; its roof was torn, and the ground was littered with skeletons of other cats. Bonepaw shuddered, but kept his bravery as he followed his leader and the two dogs.

"Alpha!" The wolfhound barked. At once, a rather oversized Akita walked out, his fur was matted and brown.

"What is it, Kamakiri, I have no time for your -" The Akita stopped at the sight of the cats. "DecepticonClan. Your warriors have gotten larger."

"Only a few,"

"What is your business?"

"My leader has sent me for your help. He is dying, and our warriors are not strong enough to -"

"Not strong enough?" barked an Alsation. He walked into the light, and Megatron Grimaced at his appearance; His fur was torn in several places, his ears were not there, his tail was self-docked, his paws were mangled and his snout bore several scars. "You want our help then. Well, you wont get it!"

"Wait, Yorik, before you attack. I want these cats to prove themselves. If they are as strong as they believe they are, coming for our help, I want one of them to battle my strongest warrior; Shredder." At once, all the dogs separated into a large arena-like circle, Megatron and Bonepaw at the centre. Two Doberman separated and a large black Rottwieler walked out. He bore many wounds; no ears, three legs, docked tail, several gashes around his frame, missing skin around his snout, and a rather large gash down from his chest, down to his rear. "Shredder. Kill them." The Akita barked. At once, the large Rottwieler snarled and charged for the cats, surprisingly fast for a three-legged animal. Bonepaw ruffled his fur and launched himself at the same time as Megatron. The cats dug their claws into the dog as it proceeded to try and pry them from him. Megatron sunk his fangs into the dog's throat, while Bonepaw tore at the poor animal's back. Several cheers of "Shredder, rip them apart!" and "Those cats are going to kill him!" broke out, encouraging the three animals. Megatron hissed as Shredder tore the cat from his throat and slammed him to the floor, pinning him with a paw. Bonepaw snarled and launched himself onto the dog's head and bit down hard. A painful yelp tore from the animal as he backed up, the small cat still latched onto his head. Megatron stood up and watched curiously; was his apprentice about to owe his warrior name? As if in response, the dog let out a blood-curdling howl of pain as Bonepaw's fangs sunk deeper into the creature's head. A sickening crack was heard as the larger animal fell to the ground, his body releasing several spasms. Bonepaw stood on the dogs chest and...

_CRACK!_

Bonepaw's paw crushed the animal's ribcage. A spray of blood exploded from the dog's mouth and chest. The dogs gasped in horror before howling their cheers.

"Well done," The Akita snarled. "My pack will aid you. My name, is Alpha Scourge."

"You have made a wise decision Scourge, You have witnessed my _Apprentice's _power. He will not hesitate to do the same again. And I have several other cats who are willing to murder other animals."

"How do you want our help?"

"There is a Clan of cats east of our territory, north of yours, which we have been at war with for a long time. We want them all dead, especially their apprentice, Leopardpaw."

"Fair enough, we will help you, though, what is in it for us?"

"We will spare you your lives." Scourge narrowed his eyes.

"Deal," Was the sole reply. Megatron nodded and turned to leave. "How will we know when to aid?"

"I will send a vulture to you," With that, Megatron and Bonepaw left.

* * *

Leopardpaw waited eagerly from the rooftop as she watched her parents and Bumblebee return from their hunting trip; Each cat carried two pigeons, and Ironhide had the extra mouse. As the three warriors climbed up the stairs, Leopardpaw stepped back to allow them to get up. Bumblebee purred as he trotted alongside the two elder warriors. Leopardpaw followed shortly after and waited beside the other apprentices as the prey was deposited on the fresh-kill pile. Optimus emerged from his den and took a pigeon without a word before heading back into his den. Jazz was second to get his dinner. After that, Leopardpaw waited with the other apprentices as the warriors claimed their food. Eventually, Skidz and Mudpaw claimed their lunch. Leopardpaw leaned to gain her meal, but only one pigeon remained, and Jolt hadn't arrived. Luckily, the pigeon was large. She picked up the bird and trotted to the medicine-cats' den.

"Jolt?" She asked for the apprentice with a mouthful. Jolt emerged from the den, looking tired as ever. Leopardpaw paused for a minute before continuing; "I brought you some lunch," She set the pigeon down before backing up.

"What about you?"

"You can have it," Jolt frowned and nudged the pigeon forward. "No, I insist,"

"You're just like your mother," Ratchet purred. "Share it, there's enough for both of you," The apprentices looked at each other before purring.

"Lets go to the apprentice's den, yeah?"

"Okay," Leopardpaw and Jolt picked up the pigeon and walked to the Apprentice's den. They lay down side-by-side, beside Skidz.

* * *

Jazz looked up from his meal as he watched the two apprentices sharing their meal. "Ey, 'Hide,"

"What ish it?" Ironhide asked, his mouth still full.

"Ironhide, finish your mouthful before you speak," Chromia chided. Ironhide swallowed his mouthful.

"Sorry,"

"take a look at ya kit," Ironhide and Chromia turned to their kit, a purr ripping from both. "Cute, huh?"

"Very," Both cats answered in unison. They watched as Leopardpaw proceeded to to rip chunks of the pigeon off, before wolfing the chunk down.

"Slow down, you'll choke!" Jolt chided, putting his paw on the pigeon. "I don't want to be the one explaining to your parents that you choked on your first real meal."

"Relax Jolt, you sound like Ratchet,"

"Naturally," With that, Jolt tore off a chunk of pigeon and ate it.

"You'd think Jolt was really Ratchet's son,"

"Well, the old-timer did adopt him, remember,"

"Oh yea, I know that. If they were biologically related, Jolt wouldn't be blue, he'd be green,"

"You mean yellow-green," Ironhide corrected, an amused purr emerged with the statement.

"Yeah, whatever," Chromia scoffed. Jazz purred in amusement as Chromia suddenly launched at her mate, pinning him. Ironhide released a mock whimper, before turning the tables and pinning Chromia. Jazz watched as the two cats continued to roll around, switching roles as who gets to go on top. He shook his head before turning back to the apprentices. Leopardpaw let out a belch as she finished her last mouthful. Jolt laughed at the outburst and playfully batted her head. She then glared at him and let out a small "Mrrow!" and launching herself at him. He yelped in surprise as she pinned him, but he quickly corrected himself and jumped out her way. She growled and launched herself at him again, this time, he easily dodged and bowled her onto her side. He raised his sheathed paw and moved it down to her. She rolled out of the way and leapt at him again. He growled as his back collided with the rooftop, before kicking her off with his hind legs. She stumbled back and growled. Jazz purred in amusement as the two cats circled each other. Leopardpaw then reared up. Jolt rammed her in the stomach and put his paw on it.

"if you expose your stomach like that, you'll have it torn out. You need to keep your stomach safe," he explained. Leopardpaw suddenly yowled and rolled over, knocking the poor apprentice onto his side. He then leapt to his feet and chased Leopardpaw around the rooftop. A laugh erupted from Jazz as he watched the two chase each other around. Leopardpaw easily weaved between the other warriors as they shared tongues, earning a few curses. She clambered to the top of the warriors den, standing with her chest puffed up. Jolt stopped to catch his breath. Jazz looked up at the she-cat standing above the Warrior's den and saw, not Leopardpaw... but a strong leader, one of power, of peace, one who could protect her clan and herself. He stared at the young leader-to-be and purred.

"hmm... I wonder..." Jazz rose to his paws and sauntered to Optimus's den. "Prime? Y'u awake?"

"Yes, Jazz, what is it?"

"I wud like ta take Topsp'n an' Leop'rdpaw on patr'l with meh tonight,"

"Very well, make sure to let Topspin know," Optimus's slow reply sent shudders down the Deputy's spine.

"Will do," With that Jazz turned to leave. "Oh and Prime,"

"Yes, Jazz," Optimus said on a sigh.

"'Re yah alrigh'?"

"I am fine, Jazz,"

"Okay..." Jazz sighed and left. Something was up with Optimus... Jazz narrowed his eyes and ran to the other side of the rooftop, before leaping the gap, landing on the building at the other side. "'Ey! Breakaway?"

"Jazz? What is it?" An old falcon landed before the small warrior.

"I gottah job for yah,"

"I'm listening..."

* * *

A lone cat wondered down the streets with confidence. His ears were perked and his tail was swaying calmly. The dark light of sunset was already dawning on the Big Apple. Dogs were surely about to get ready to go hunting; for him. A smug smirk crept across the cat's face as he approached a large, abandoned Factory. At least, he thought it was...

"Sammath," Spoke the cat.

"Yes, I am here, speak." A camp voice demanded.

"I bring News of ScourgePack."

"Listening," A small figure formed before the cat.

"They are planning an attack on AutobotClan." There was no reply at first. "Sammath?"

"Thank you for the Intel, Osmosis, I will inform my Pack, you may return to your can-opener."

"One more thing,"

"Which is?"

"Is Drix still alive?"

"Yes, He is. Now leave." With that, the cat turned and left. The figure walked into the setting sun, revealing a black Patterdale Border Terrier. His fur was smooth, with the occasional tear, he wore a black spiked collar, reflecting his personality. The young dog howled at the top of his lungs, and was soon joined by the howl of various other dogs, some with owners, some escaping the Pound. Sammath had to protect his adopted family; AutobotClan. And he was going to do it.

One Way.

Or another.

* * *

Well, I think I just crossed several universes there, but you know. Anyway, I thought I'd write the start of this story before school restated, unfortunately I only have one more day off before I got school.I will probably get a lot of work to do, but the good news is, we finish earlier than most schools(3:25pm) and on a Tuesday we finish at 2:25(yay!) so, I will still have time to write fics! Though, they will probably be less common. Anyway, Hope you guys liked this chapter!

A FYI, yes, I did use my dog in this, and yes, he's gay, we found that out. Dogs have the right to be gay too.

Anyway, Marakoron Signing off!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter will probably contain moments of randomness, I'm listening to Three Days Grace while watching my mum play Resident Evil 4, and my surroundings have a habit of inspiring me. I have no idea why.

Anyway, Here is chapter two

* * *

A City of Warriors

Chapter Two

Words: 3,806

* * *

The Jack Russell's fur pricked as he followed the Border Terrier cross through the alleyway.

"Are you sure this is a good Idea Sammath?"

"Yes, Ollie,"

"I'm not doubting you but, this place seems... creepy, for Cats to live..."

"They live on the rooftop Ollie, down here the dogs rule this side of New York."

"I know that!" Ollie snapped. Both dogs continued down the alley towards the back of a building. "This is the place they stay?"

"Yes," Sam leapt onto the stairwell. "Keep guard,"

"Roger," Ollie sat and kept guard. Sam ran up the stairs, the night air cool against his pelt. The Bark of a chihuahua startled him and he stopped still; A habit he learned while hunting rats and rabbits. He rolled his eyes before continuing up. As he reached the top, he leaned on his back legs before abruptly leaping onto the rooftop. A small wheeze escaped him as he heaved onto the roof. At once, he was greeted by two young kits. They looked up at him, cocking their heads. He looked at the two calmly and noticed they were the same, besides the fur colour. One was a light shade of grey, the other was darker. Their real colours were unknown to the HunterPack Beta, after all, he couldn't see colour. The darker twin walked forward and sniffed the beta.

"You smell funny..." he mewed, looking up at the dog.

"That's because I am a dog," Sam replied. Both kits squealed and backed off. "Do not worry, I am part of your Clan," Sam winced at trying to stifle the growl threatening to explode out of his throat. "Where is your al- leader?"

"You mean Optimus," Spoke a low voice. Sam looked up to see a pure black cat walk forward. "Welcome, Sammath."

"Prowl," Sam bowed respectfully; Prowl was one of the few cats to accept his membership to the clan. "I wish to Speak to Optimus, it's urgent."

"What is the news?"

"Bad,"

"How bad?" Sam growled a little.

"like, your entire Clan could be destroyed in a matter of minutes,"

"Then come with me." Prowl picked up the two kits in his jaws. "I see you have met Sidekit and Sunkit."

"Ah, so that's their names,"

"They aren't very talkative when it comes to Canines I am afraid."

"I can see that," Sam puffed up his chest as Sunkit looked at him curiously. The unusual pair of animals walked in silence past the warriors and apprentices dens. Optimus's den consisted of a series of twigs and rocks; arranged by Sam's Alpha, as were the other dens.

"Optimus," Prowl meowed, his call muffled by the twins.

"Prowl," Spoke the leader as he limped out of the den. Sam grimaced at the leader's appearance; His fur was matted, his ears were pinned; a sign of foreboding, and his tail was limp. "Sam? I did not expect to see you here,"

"I didn't expect to be here, however, news from another Cat has disturbed me."

"What is this news?"

"DecepticonClan have allied with a pack of dogs known as _ScourgePack._" Prowl's fur puffed up at this news and Optimus's ears perked up.

"ScourgePack? The pack of dogs that whipped out BrackenClan, RiverClan, StoneClan and ThunderClan?"

"Correct, and AutobotClan is next to face destruction. However, HunterPack has agreed to aid you in drawing ScourgePack away."

"Thank you Sammath, but we do not need your help," With that, Optimus turned back into his den. Sam sighed.

"Optimus, as future Alpha to Leader, I ask you-"

"I will not reconsider, Sammath, now leave."

"Sam..."

"I know..." Sam turned around with a sigh, his heart lurching at the looks from the two kits.

"Does this mean your leaving?..." Sidekit mewled sadly.

"I am afraid so," the twins mewled. "I may see you again though," Sam nuzzled the two kits, who purred, lightly pawing his nose.

"I wish I could change Optimus's mind for you, Sam..."

"Don't worry, I will try to keep ScourgePack at bay as long as I am able,"

"And I will make sure to keep Jazz up-to-date," Sam walked to the stairwell, Prowl at his flank.

"May StarClan keep you safe," Sam nodded.

"And may WolfPack grant you a safe journey home," Prowl added. "And next time you see these two, you will see two young apprentices." With that, Sam leaped from the roof.

* * *

Jolt purred contently as he rolled onto his back, not hearing the meows of cats from outside. He rolled onto his other side and stretched as his body told him to wake up. A loud yawn tore from his throat as he opened his eyes. The den was almost empty, besides Leopardpaw curled up in a blue and brown ball. He rose to his feet and stretched again, clawing at the dirt under his paws. A loud yowl sounded from Ratchet's den, and Jolt quickly ran out.

"What is it, Ratchet?"

"Optimus has fallen ill, I need you to get some more herbs for me,"

"Oh no, which ones?"

"I need catnip and sticky-weed, hurry!" With that, Jolt ran out of the den and down the stairwell. He couldn't stifle the sense of fear as his scent glands picked up dog-scent. He ran to the garden he knew had the desired herbs and leapt onto the fence. He sniffed at the air, drawing back into an arch as the scent of dog grew more intense. Where was this dog? Who was this dog? Did he belong to Sammath's pack? Or was he something else? He shook the thoughts off as he leapt down from the fence into the cat-nip. Carefully obtaining the catnip, he continued to keep his guard up, hoping to StarClan he isn't detected. A pained wail sounded from the rooftop of camp, and the sound of barking rung through his ears. The camp was under attack! Jolt dropped the catnip and bolted back to camp only to find dogs of enormous size cornering the warriors. Ratchet, Ironhide, Chromia, Bumblebee and Leopardpaw stood at the front of the huddled cats, their hackles raised, ears back, and lips drawn back into snarls. The largest dog drew closer to the defending cats, his mouth drooling. Jolt panicked. What was he to do? Would he run? Would he fight? Or would he watch his clan drown in their blood. No, he would fight. An outraged yowl tore from the young apprentice's throat as he bolted towards the alpha.

"Get out of here!" Jolt yowled, leaping onto the enormous dog, who yelped in shock as the small cat latched it's claws into his back.

"Jolt! Get out of here!" Ratchet hissed. Jolt ignored him; ripping and tearing at the monster's fur. It howled in rage and stood on its hind legs, but the young warrior kept a firm grip on its back. A black dog from the attackers snapped at the warrior, but missed, snapping at the air. Another howl sounded and the three dogs snapped their attention to a smaller building. There, four dogs and a cat were standing; A Black border terrier, a white Jack Russell, a tanned Alsation, a pure white Whippet, and the cat, Jolt could tell, was only an apprentice.

"Mirage," Spoke the Alsation, his German accent clear. The small cat nodded and cleared the gap, unusually large claws unsheathing as he did. The white dog from the attackers yelped in pain as the red cat's claws dug deeply into its flesh. As quickly as the cat appeared, he disappeared! The white dog gurgled and collapsed, falling off the edge of the building. The red Cat suddenly re-emerged beside AutobotClan, back arched in a hiss.

"Now, Hougen," With that, the Alsation leaped over the gap, landing on the black dog and bit its throat. Blood splattered onto Jolt's fur as the black dog collapsed. The Alsation kicked the dog from the building before turning to face the dog Jolt was attached to. "Let Jolt finish the rodent!" Jolt blinked before sinking his fangs into the dogs throat. A sudden yelp of pain tore from the dog, as Jolt's fur sparked, firing electricity into the animal. All cats gasped at the sight; The young apprentice was electrocuting the dog! The dog opened his mouth to howl in pain, but all that sounded was a gurgled yelp. Jolt leaped off the dog as it collapsed, its body releasing several spasms. The clan relaxed as Jolt faced his victim, his fur still sparking, back arched.

"Well, you're the fighter!" Mirage purred in an Italian accent.

"You two," Jolt panted. He sat down and licked his chest, flattening his fur.

"How... How did you do that?" Ratchet demanded, slack-jawed. Jolt shrugged.

"It just... happened... I got real mad, and then, it felt like StarClan had joined me in battle."

"Sounds like StarClan _did_ join you in battle!" Roadbuster purred. The other cats meowed in agreement.

"How did you know we were under attack?" Optimus suddenly asked, eyes narrowed at Sam.

"I was in the area when I spotted the dogs." Mirage answered.

"Mirage is not from any clan," The whippet answered in an almost identical tone. Optimus's eyes narrowed further.

"Optimus," Jazz spoke up. "I think we best accept the HunterPack's offer..." Optimus growled. "You just saw what happened! We could have been sent to StarClan!"

"We do not trust dogs! You know that, Jazz!"

"Optimus, with all due respect, that dog almost _mauled you to death_!" Jazz all but snarled.

"Jazz is right, Optimus," Ratchet backed up the Deputy. "You're ill... I don't believe you are fit to-"

"I am fine, Ratchet!" Optimus snapped. All eyes stared at him.

"Jolt, get some catnip," Jolt nodded and turned to leave.

"No need, I already got some," Mirage spoke, taking a bundle off leaves from his collar. "being a loner, I always carry herbs around with me." Ratchet nodded and took the catnip from the apprentice. Jazz and Ironhide prodded Optimus to follow as Ratchet headed to his den. With no response, Ironhide sighed and dragged the AutobotClan leader to the den. Jolt sighed as he turned to tend to the wounds he gained from the fight, only to find Leopardpaw standing beside him.

"are you okay Jolt?... Your shaking,"

"I'm fine, I just didn't expect to kill that dog..."

"Don't worry about it," Chromia purred, nuzzling him. "if it wasn't for you, we'd have all been dog-food." Jolt purred at the praise. He stiffened as Leopardpaw nuzzled his flank.

"Yu're b'c'ming quite th' 'ero!" Jazz purred, batting the young warrior-to-be on the shoulder. "You deserve to be a warrior!"

"But Jazz, I'm a medice-cat apprentice."

"So? You can be a warrior, too, Ratchet is," Leadfoot stated. "and he ain't the first,"

"Go t'ke s'me rest kid, I'll see abouh mak'n' ya a warrior tomorruh, yeuh?"

"What, without Optimus?"

"Yeuh, h's too ill righ' now,"

"Oh... then.. okay!" Jolt meowed. He limped to the apprentice's den, followed closely by Leopardpaw. He settled in his nest, resting his paws under his chest and wrapping his tail around him. He looked up as Leopardpaw purred. "Leopardpaw?"

"I thought I'd congratulate you now," With that, the she-cat nuzzled him again with a loud purr. "Rest well," Jolt watched as she left. A strange feeling washed over him as he watched, what was it? What did it mean? He shook his head and lay down. Within seconds, sleep consumed him.

* * *

Megatron paced outside his leaders den, his tail high, ears perked. Long haul had been in there for ages. Several other cats had gathered by this time, which angered the Deputy.

"Do you think Megatronus is going to survive?" mumbled Sidepaw.

"I don't know," Grindor admitted.

"you doubt Long-Haul too much," Hissed Barricade.

"oh don't you start!" Snapped Sidepaw and Grindor.

"Shut up, the lot of you!" Hissed Starscream, towering above the four cats. At once, they fell silent. A tall, silver cat stood beside Starscream. "Soundwave? I thought you, Ravage and Laserbeak were on patrol..."

"Affirmative. Borders; clear." Soundwave replied. Long Haul slumped out of the den, his head hung solemnly.

"Well?" Megatron snarled. Long Haul shook his head.

"Megatronus is with StarClan..." The cats fell silent, even Megatron's snarling ceased. "You must travel to the monument tonight, to meet StarClan." Megatron nodded once.

"Starscream, I will leave you in charge," Said cat nodded as Megatron left camp. He headed up the main road, his fur bristling as monsters shot past. The roars of monsters, barks of dogs and burbles of humans didn't phase the leader-to-be as he strode down the road. He darted across the road without waiting for any cars to stop and marched to the eagle-shaped monument. His ears pricked and his hackles rose as he saw a small silver tabby arrive.

* * *

Sam couldn't help but feel a sense of dread wash over his body as he watched warriors pace back and forth constantly. He kept a particular close eye on Jazz; he was back and forth in front of the medicine cats den over and over, his ears were constantly up and his tail was swaying like mad; he was clearly upset. Sam's ears rose as Ratchet emerged from the den, his expression unreadable. He strained his ears to listen in, but couldn't pick anything up. Jazz's shoulders slumped and he looked away from the medic. Said Medic shook his head and nuzzled the small cat. The silver cat faced the medic aggressively, and Sam read his lips snarl; "You're lying!". Ratchet stepped back and shook his head before motioning to the den. Jazz's hackles rose and Ratchet's ears dropped. The deputy lowered his head and Ratchet set a paw on his shoulder. Sam's heart lurched as Jazz's body began trembling and jolting. Ratchet nuzzled the deputy's shoulder and Sam gathered he said something; Jazz turned to him abruptly. Sam read him say; "What, now? I need to go there, _now_?" and Ratchet nodded. Jazz rose to his feet and darted for the stairwell. Sam's curiosity hit an all time high and he leapt over the building and darted for Ratchet. Ratchet jolted at the sudden appearance of the dog and unsheathed his claws.

"Primus! You scared the hell out of me!" the medic sighed and sheathed his claws. "What is it? Are you hurt, ill?"

"No," Sam admitted. "I hate to be a nosey dog, but, what were you saying to Jazz?"

"You _are_ a nosey pup." was the medic's response.

"I'm sorry, it's my nature," Ratchet scoffed. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Optimus is not well,"

"I know that,"

"I mean, since Elita and Arcee died, he's been neglecting his own needs, Jazz has taken over his duties, as Optimus can barely leave his den." Ratchet sighed before continuing, "Optimus has Alzhiemer's disease..." Sam's fur pricked and his gut twisted into an awful knot. "He forgot who I am... I mentioned Jazz... and he doesn't know him, either,"

"Does he remember anyone?" Sam choked out. Ratchet shook his head.

"Only Elita..." Sam closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "This is only the start... he will eventually think everyone as his enemy and attack. When it comes to that -"

"He will have to be put down, I know... it happened to my owner's neighbour's cat..." the words came out as whines, which startled the medic.

"Sammath," Sam's body began trembling. "Come with me... your suffering from Fatigue, you need rest." a loud whine ripped from Sam's throat as he followed the medic into the den. Optimus was resting in a spare nest, he was asleep; his eyes were closed and his tail twitched now and then. "Don't disturb him, you may rest in the warriors den tonight," Sam nodded. Ratchet nuzzled a bundle of leaves to the dog, who picked the bundle up. "You will find poppy seeds and catnip, I'm not sure what it will do to your waste, but it will help you sleep."

"Thank you," With that Sam left. He headed for the warriors den as the sun began to set.

"Sam," Prowl spoke up. Sleeping by his forepaws were the twins Sam recognized. "You can rest beside me and Bumblebee, when he returns from patrol." Sam nodded and lay beside the cat, and began chewing the poppy seeds. "Strange, I didn't think dogs ate catnip,"

"Oh we can, it works wonders with rest, though, I will get strange waste," Sam admitted. Prowl grimaced and chuckled.

"rest well, Comrade," With that Prowl lowered his head and drifted to sleep. Sam sighed as he finished the catnip and yawned as he lay his head down. This was going to be a long night...

* * *

Jazz froze as he reached the monument. He spotted a dark figure beside the monument.

"Jazz," Spoke the voice. Jazz recognized it instantly; Megatron. "Fancy seeing you here," Megatron snarled as he stepped forward.

"Likewise," Jazz growled, greeting the Decepticat. Both cats walked side-by-side up the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Megatron asked, generally curious.

"I'm taking role as leader," Megatron grinned. "However, we are still strong, we have many warriors." Jazz snorted, not intending to make the DecepticonClan leader thing the clan was weak, yet something told him not to mention the dogs.

"I thought as much,"

"and you?"

"Same story," Both cats fell silent as they reached the monument. _Megatron is taking leader? This can't be good... we have dogs after us, Optimus is ill... I'm going to struggle... I best choose my new deputy wisely... _

The night passed rather quickly for Jazz, which was surprising. He and Megatron darted down the stairs as the first humans wondered into the park.

"Safe journeys," Both cats echoed as they separated. Jazz bolted back to camp as fast as he could. He clambered up the stairwell and went straight for the air shaft.

"To all cats able to clear the gaps, gather below the air shaft for a clan meeting." By this time, it was mid-morning, and most cats were already awake. Every cat gathered below, including the twins. Jazz's heart lurched as he searched for the words Optimus would use. "As you may all be aware, Optimus is unable to attend this meeting,"

"Yeah! What's with that? And why have you dropped your accent?" Ironhide suddenly asked. Jazz sighed.

"My accent isn't important. As for Optimus, I have been informed by Ratchet; that he has Alziehmer's disease." An uproar of gasps erupted from the crowd of cats below. "Therefore, he is no longer able to preform Leader's duties,"

"What are we going to do with him? Does he remember anyone?" Chromia burst.

"He will be staying with Ratchet, and he only remembers Elita,"

"Then we should put him down!" Called out Jetfire. All cats faced him. "We all know what happens when a cat gets Alzeihmers! He will loose his mind and attack!"

"I already know that, Jetfire! If he tries to hurt anyone, I will send him to be put down," Ratchet snapped.

"What if he gets you?" Chromia asked, concern in her tone.

"I wont be in my den very often, as StarClan has promised warm weather,"

"Yet the have sent Optimus this wretched disease!" Ironhide snarled, rising to his feet. "StarClan has abandoned us!"

"Are you doubting Jazz's leadership?" Leopardpaw snarled. "Because it sounds like it, father!"

"Enough!" Jazz yowled. Attention returned to him. "Ironhide's statement is his own view, anyone else to believe him has their right, Right now, we have other problems. Megatron is the new leader of DecepticonClan." The crowd went silent. Until Leopardpaw yowled in anger.

"Megatron?" She demanded. "he is not a worthy leader!"

"That is true," Mirage spoke up. "I saw him and his apprentice murder a dog in cold blood." All Cats froze and faced the apprentice.  
"What...What did ya say?..." Jazz breathed

"Megatron and Bonepaw, his apprentice, murdered a fully grown Rottwieler in cold blood. I saw it with my own eyes,"

"When was this?" Ratchet demanded, staring down the red cat.

"Two nights ago. I'm guessing it was to prove to Scourge his clan is 'Strong'"

"So he allied with dogs? Just as Sam said?" Jazz Surmised, eyes locked on Mirage.

"Yes,"

"That gives us more reason to allow HunterPack to join us!" Wheeljack announced, unintentionally.

"Just because we also have canine allies, doesn't mean we cant get killed!" Jetfire snarled, rising to his paws.

"I agree," Ironhide growled. "How do we know HunterPack will be able to defend us?" A loud growl rose from Sam's throat.

"We are strong enough to defend you!" He barked.

"This isn't even all of our soldiers," Ollie backed up the Beta. Ironhide turned and glared at the two dogs.

"You two look too small to hunt a rat," he retorted. Sam glared hard at the warrior. Jazz sighed.

"Enough!" He yowled. Sam, Ollie and Ironhide faced the leader. "Give them a chance, Ironhide," Ironhide grumbled. "Mirage," Said cat looked up at Jazz. "Would you like to join our clan? You have already aided us once," Mirage looked at all the cats. The two youngest twins, Bumblebee and Leopardpaw's eyes all lit up.

"I accept your offer," Mirage finally purred. His ears twitched as Jetfire scoffed.

"Then lets bring you in now," With that, Mirage stood before Jazz as he leaped from the shaft. "Mirage, as a loner joining a clan, Do you understand the warrior code?"

"Yes, I do,"

"Do you promise to uphold the code, and to protect the clan, even at the cost of your own life?" Mirage nodded once. "Then I call upon StarClan to bring you into our clan to train with us," Jazz grimaced a little, speaking these words was a first, and he was sure he would make a mistake. "While we're on the subject of apprenticeship, I wish to give Sunkit and Sidekit their apprenticeship." said kits jumped to their feet and stood side-by-side beside Mirage.

"Don't forget the code," Prowl purred. Jazz paused.

"Sidekit, Sunkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect the clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do," Both kits replied.

"Then, I call upon StarClan to make your apprenticeship a success," Jazz paused rather dramatically as the two kits puffed up their chests. "From now until your training is complete, you will be known as, Sidepaw and Sunpaw. Mirage, you will be trained by Prowl," Said cats nuzzled one another and sat side-by-side. "Sidepaw, you will be trained by Ironhide," The warrior stepped forward and nuzzled Sidepaw. "and Sunpaw, you will be trained by Chromia," Said She-cat nuzzled Sunpaw. At once, all cats began cheering the apprentices' names. Jazz let out a loud sigh before leaping back onto the shaft. "Sam," Said hound looked up at Jazz. "HunterPack now has permission to aid us,"

"Thank you," Sam nodded.

* * *

Finally! Sorry this took so long, I kept getting writers block for this thing. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

This Fic is definitely at the top of my "FINISH OR ELSE" List, at least, until writers block kicks in.

Damn you writers block.

Anyway, here's chapter 2

* * *

A City of Warriors

Chapter 3

Words: 3,031

* * *

The camp was silent when Megatron returned. All the cats were either in their dens, or on patrol. The only cat Megatron could see, was Starscream. He was sitting before the warriors den, his fur prickled, ears back and tail swaying.

"Starscream," Megatron hissed. At once, Starscream snapped his head in Megatron's direction. "Where are the others?"

"Soundwave, Barricade and Bonepaw are on patrol,"

"You sent _two_ apprentices on patrol?" the larger cat yowled, ears back.

"No other cats would go," the dark glare Megatron shot sent shudders down Starscream's spine. "However they should be returning fairly soon,"

"Megatron: You are back early," Spoke a loud, monotone voice. Said cat faced Soundwave. "Perimeter: Clear. Starscream: Panic unnecessary," Starscream glared at the silver cat.

"Good," Without a word, the huge black tabby leaped on the dustbin with a _crash_. "DecepticonClan! Gather before the bin for a clan meeting!" He yowled. One by one, the clan cats emmerged from their dens and sat below the dustbin. "As you are all aware, Megatronus is no longer able to lead," Megatron paused with a growl as the cats began mumbling amongst each other. "Silence!"

"Let Megatron speak!" Starscream hissed.

"Thank you, Starscream. Therefore, as his deputy, I have taken command," Another pause. Megatron's patience was wearing thin with these slaggers. "Starscream," Said cat looked up at the new leader. "I trust you, to be DecepticonClan's new deputy,"

"Of course,"

"Bonepaw, Blackpaw, Barricade, you three have been in apprenticeship for 6 moons now, You are all ready to take on warrior duties," The three former apprentices stepped forward, Killshot, Brawl and Soundwave rose to their paws. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect the clan, even at the cost of your own life?" The words were spat, clearly this cat despised the code.

"Yes," All three replied.

"Then, from this moment on, Blackpaw, Bonepaw, you will be known as; Bonecrusher and Blackout. Tonight, all three of you will hold a silent vigil," The three new warriors bowed respectfully, before sitting among the other warriors. "There is one more thing I must announce." Starscream's fur ruffled as three huge dogs wandered into the alley. "Until AutobotClan is dead, Scourge, Yorik and Kamakiri will be staying in our territory,"

"Too many rats!" Snarled the black Alsatian.

"Smell bad," Snorted the Wolfhound.

"Get used to it," Hissed Killshot.

"With all due respect, are you sure it's wise, bringing these three into our territory?" Asked Brawl.

"I've already made a deal with them Brawl," The dark green cat scoffed and sat down.

* * *

"Hey, Leopardpaw!" Jolt cried. Leopardpaw's ears flicked and she looked up from where she was basking in the sunlight.

"Jolt? I thought you had training?"

"Ratchet's given me the day off, I already gathered enough herbs, and no other cat's hurt."

"Oh, great," Leopardpaw purred. Jolt lay beside the she-cat, purring contently. "How's Optimus doing?" The question caught him off guard, and he paused. "Jolt?"

"Sorry. Optimus is still on edge, Ratchet's trying to keep away from him for now,"

"Is there any chance he'll get his memory back?"

"I doubt it..." Jolt turned away from the she-cat, looking for his mentor. Leopardpaw purred in sympathy and nuzzled the medicine cat. "Has Jazz decided on a deputy?"

"I don't know..." As if on cue, Prowl stalked out of the warriors den, and into Jazz's. "But I have a feeling Prowl's the one he'll chose,"

"unless he already has..." Both cats turned to the stairwell as Skidz, Mudpaw and Ollie climbed up, their mouths practically stuffed with fresh kill.

"I take it you had a good hunting trip," Ratchet purred, heading over to the three.

"there was so much to hunt for, there are still loads left!" Skidz said, his words muffled by the mice he held in his jaws.

"I'm surprised," Ratchet waited as the three hunters left the prey on the fresh-kill pile, before picking up a mouse and a sparrow. Without a word, the medicine cat walked from the pile and cautiously entered his den.

"I hope Optimus doesn't tear Ratchet to shreds..." Leopardpaw spoke absently. A wail suddenly sounded through the streets, tearing all cats from their slumber. "What the?"

"That sounded like..." Jolt bolted to his paws and to Ratchet's den. "Ratchet!" The Medicine apprentice ran to his mentor's side, pulling him from the claws of the once great leader.

"He attacked me!"

"I gathered that, Ratchet, We have to put him down..."

"I know..." Before Jolt could answer, Optimus rose to his paws, his back arched, lips drawn back in a snarl and yowled at the two medicine cats. "Jolt, get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you behind," Jolt didn't wait for a protest, he dragged Ratchet out of the den and to the warriors waiting outside.

"What in StarClan?" Ironhide hissed.

"Optimus's completely lost it, he went for Ratchet, and almost killed us both," Leopardpaw's fur bristled as Optimus emerged from the den, he looked a state.

"What's going on?" Jazz demanded, unable to see past the larger cats.

"Optimus's Alzheimer's have taken over quicker than we thought, he attacked Ratchet and Jolt." Ironhide informed the leader. "We'll have to put him down,"

"What?! Stand aside!" Jazz's order startled all cats. They all separated to allow the silver cat to see the crazed cat. Jazz's jaw dropped. "Optimus..."

"Jazz, don't get too close!" Mirage hissed, arching his back. "Move any closer to him, and he'll rip you apart,"

"How would you know?"

"I've been a loner for a while now, I've seen many cases of Alzheimer's, all resulting the same; Some poor cat gets ripped to slag," All the cats froze and backed off as a terrifying yowl tore from Optimus's throat.

* * *

Sam's fur stood on end at the sudden yowling of a familiar cat.

"Vat the?"

"Optimus... Hougen, come with me, Jericho, stay on patrol," The whippet nodded as he watched Sam and Hougen bolt off.

Sam's legs heaved as he pulled himself onto the rooftop. Before him, he saw Optimus and Ironhide circling each other, both with bleeding wounds and lashing tails.

"Optimus, I hate to do this, but you've lost it," Ironhide hissed. To Sam's horror, the muscular black cat launched himself at his opponent, and bowled him into the side of the rooftop.

"Wait, Ironhide!" Ratchet yowled. Sam dashed over to the two fighting cats.

"What's going on?" The Terrier ordered, Snatching Optimus by the scruff.

"Optimus has completely lost his mind," Ratchet informed. Sam turned to the medic and almost dropped Optimus at the state of the cats. He could tell Optimus had attacked many of the warriors, including the medicine cats. Ratchet and Leopardpaw held the worst wounds; Ratchet's left ear was torn, his chest fur was matted with blood, his front right paw was mangled and Leopardpaw's snout had been deprived of its fur. Sam turned to Ironhide, who had suddenly started shaking with fury.

"Leopardpaw..." Sam could tell Ironhide hadn't seen the damage dealt to the apprentice, and was now completely and utterly annoyed. "You attacked my kit!" Sam's ears flinched backwards at the loud yowl of the warrior. Without warning, the aggravated cat launched himself at Optimus, only to be caught by a waiting Hougen.

"Sam, you must dispose of Optimus, he is too dangervous to be around..."

"Hougen's right," Sam's heart stopped for a second at the sound of the leader. "He almost killed Ratchet and Leopardpaw..." Sam looked at all the clan cats, wondering how much hate and grief he'd be given.

"It's that, or we'll all be slaughtered," Mirage confessed. Sam looked down at the bundle of fury in his jaws at he hissed and scratched at the hound. "There is no cure for Alzheimers, only to kill the victim,"

"I can't kill a cat!" Sam whined, muffled by Optimus's fur. "it's against the Soldier Code!"

"Then let me do it," Ratchet spoke up. All eyes turned on the elder cat as he rose to his paws shakily. "It is not against the warrior code to kill a cat who is suffering,"

"not by berries anyway," Jolt added. Ironhide snarled. Jolt darted into the medicine cats' den and returned with a mouthful of berries. Sam dropped Optimus and pinned him with one paw as Ratchet took the berries from his apprentice.

* * *

Long-Haul woke with a start, his fur on end.

"What a strange thing for StarClan to share with me..." He mumbled to himself. He stood and stretched, before leaving his den. He winced and flinched back at the glare of the afternoon sunlight blaring through the alley. Once used to the light, the large cat headed to Megatron's den.

"What is it Long-Haul?" The dark leader snarled as he emerged.

"StarClan have sent me a strange message,"

"A message? Saying what?"

"A new light will shine on our clans; Four will become two, Destruction and Peace will meet in a battle to the death," Megatron's ears twitched uncomfortably at the recited message.

"I received the same message... I must speak with Starscream." Without a word, Long-Haul headed back into his den, Megatron headed for the warrior's den. "Starscream,"

"Yes, Lord Megatron?" Starscream emerged from the den.

"I have a job for you and your brothers,"

"I'm listening." Starscream sat up, genuinely curious.

"You must travel north, beyond the Monument and meet up with DestroyahClan. I wish to speak to their leader."

"As you command," Starscream watched as Megatron retreated to his den, before turning to face his brothers. "Thundercracker, Skywarp," said cats looked up from their slumber. "We have a mission; We must head up to DestroyahClan and fetch their leader,"

"Why?" Skywarp demanded.

"Megatron's orders," Thundercracker and Skywarp shared the same looks of confusion. "We better go soon, otherwise we may miss something important, don't forget, Sidepaw and Grindor are supposed to be receiving their warrior names tonight, you wouldn't want to miss your own apprentices' ceremony now, would you?"

"Course not," With that, all three cats left the den and headed up the alley.

* * *

"Non shall speak with our leader!" Hissed the large, Tan cat.

"Why do you want to speak with him?" demanded the other, smaller black cat.

"Our leader has a proposal," Starscream answered on a hiss.

"Then why didn't he come himself?"

"He has other duties," Thundercracker snarled. A tall, black cat stood beside the tanned cat.

"Skullcrusher, Thunderwarp, let them past. I will escort them to Shadowstar."

"Of course, Shadowjolt." The triplets shared the same look as they followed the black cat, now known as Shadowjolt, into the abandoned house. The stench of twolegs engulfed Starscream's nose as he walked down what he assumed was a passage. At each side, there was a room, one for the warriors, another for the Apprentices, at least, that's what it looked like. The entire 'camp' was littered with skeletons of rats, mice, birds, insect husks and even the occasional cat.

"Shadowstar, we have visitors," Almost immediately, two large cats emerged, one was a deep blue, one eye was red the other pure white, a Black collar around his neck, studded with two dog fangs, his body littered with scars and his underside was blood red. The other cat was huge. He had deep purple fur with red stripes, and red tail tip, his right eye was red, the other green, his right ear was flopped, his muzzle was deprived of whiskers, he bore a distinctive, three clawed scar down his right eye and wore a black collar with several dog teeth.

"Welcome," Spoke the large purple cat, eyes narrowed. "I am Shadowstar, Leader of DestroyahClan."

"I am Starscream, Deputy of DecepticonClan, and I come with a message from our leader."

"which is?"

"He wishes to make a proposal to your clan, but he will only speak with you," Starscream's fur stood up as the blue cat hissed.

"Why should we make a deal with DecepticonClan?!"

"Nightmare, let the cat speak,"

"That is all I have to say," Shadowstar's ears pinned back. Starscream backed off as the huge cat walked forward, unsheathing three, remarkably long, claws. Before any cat knew, Shadowstar pinned Starscream by the neck, his claws barely grazing his chin.

"Tell your leader, that unless he comes to me himself, I will make no such deal with him, whether it be for both our benefits, or for his." Starscream swallowed as the leader let him go. "Send him this message, and do not return without him next time, or I wont spare you. Now, _Leave_, before I change my mind!" With that, Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp darted out of the stinking twoleg nest. "Nightmare,"

"Yes, Shadowstar?"

"Kill them."

"As you command..." Nightmare purred, licking his snout before bolting after the three cats.

* * *

Tom crouched in the bushes, ready to jump at the mouse before him. He kept his ears low as he watched carefully. A loud wail tore through the Park, sending the mouse scurrying away.

"What the?" Tom sat up and looked around. Out of the nearby bushes, a black cat with white socks emerged with three mice and a squirrel in his jaws. "Did you hear that Jerry?"

"Yeah, I wonder what it was,"

"Whatever it was, it scared the hell outta me,"

"Same," Both cats jolted as another, blood-curdling wail ripped through the city. "Lets get back to camp!" Before Tom could answer, Jerry darted back towards camp. Tom picked up his catch; two squirrels, and ran after his brother. As he reached the clearing, he already saw the clan gathered below the high-rock. He dropped his catch on the fresh-kill pile, before sitting beside his brother and uncle.

"Cats of SmokeClan. It has come to my attention that there are _dogs_ loose in central park," Tom's fur ruffled as his clan mates began muttering and hissing at one another. "Silence! This is not the only thing I am concerned about, Sootie, has informed me of a message sent to her from StarClan." Xenon stepped to one side as the medicine cat stood on the high-rock.

"StarClan has informed me, that DecepticonClan have not only allied with ScourgePack, but are also planning on an Allegiance with _DestroyahClan_. I fear that the old Prophecies maybe returning, but this time, We do not have SaviorClan to help us win this war,"

"Sootie's right!" Sweep yowled, standing beside her. "We only won the last war, as SaviorClan sacrificed themselves to take the old DestroyahClan out! We cannot win without them! If the alliance was to succeed, SmokeClan and AutobotClan would be wiped out!"

"What if _we_ were to ally with AutobotClan?" Yowled Frostbite, the eldest warrior. "We would no longer be outnumbered, and we could restore peace to this city! Just as SaviorClan did!"

"Our Allied Clans could recreate the SaviorClan!"

"SaviorClan were destined to stay a legend, to bring back the clan would upset StarClan,"

"Do you remember the war of ThunderClan and WindClan, against RiverClan and ShadowClan?" Sootie yowled. All cats faced her. "Megatron wants to recreate that war! We cannot let that happen!"

"Sootie is correct SmokeClan," Xenon snarled. "We cannot take that risk, all we can do, is hope that DestroyahClan deny Megatron's offer, and that the AutobotClan-DecepticonClan war is resolved without our involvement,"

"But what if they accept?" Yowled Sue, Tom's sister.

"Then..." Xenon paused. The clan fell silent. Tom's fur pricked under the intensity. "Then I will speak with the Third Dog-pack of the city."

"We can't involve more dogs!"

"We cannot recreate the old War!"

"DecepticonClan will not make the offer," Spoke a low voice. All cats turned to face a short, black cat. "Nightmare has murdered the DecepticonClan Deputy."

* * *

Leopardpaw whimpered, her snout was bleeding badly. Jolt nuzzled her neck softly as Ratchet pressed cobwebs to her muzzle.

"I know it hurts, but You were very brave," Ratchet purred.

"But Optimus..."

"couldn't control himself, Alzheimer's is very dangerous," Mirage confessed, laying beside the She-cat. "There was nothing any of us could do..." Leopardpaw whimpered.

"It hurts so much!" She wailed. Jolt pressed his flank to hers and licked her ear comfortingly. "I just want it to stop!"

"And it will, if you keep still! Jolt, can you get some Poppy seeds?"

"Will do," Jolt stood and nuzzled Leopardpaw one last time before leaving to the medicine cats' den.

"Where's my daughter?!" Ironhide all but yowled. Ratchet jolted and moved to one side. Ironhide walked over and looked down at Leopardpaw. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you..."

"It wasn't you're fault, Dad," Leopardpaw mewed, looking up at him.

"She's right," jazz finally spoke up. All cats faced the silver tom. For the past few minutes, he had stared at the rooftop blankly, but now, his eyes were locked onto Ironhide. "She fought against Optimus like a true warrior, She deserves to become a full warrior." Leopardpaw's eyes lit up as the Clan leader faced her, all sense of pride in his eyes. "Tonight, I will make Leopardpaw, Mudpaw, Skidz and Jolt full warriors. And I'll announce my new deputy." Before anyone could say anything, Jazz rose to his paws and headed to his den. Jolt returned shortly afterwards and nudged a few poppy seeds to Leopardpaw. "These will numb your pain,"

"Thank you, Jolt," Leopardpaw looked up at Jolt. His heart seemed to stop at the look in her eyes.

* * *

To say Megatron was furious would be an understatement.

He was livid.

Absolutely livid.

"I will find that blasted flea-bag and tear out his heart! Shadowstar will pay!" He yowled.

* * *

Shadowstar cleaned his paws contently as he sat atop the pile of wood.

He wasn't mad at all.

Not even a little.

Life was good for the dark leader.

At least.

For now it was.

* * *

Xenon paced before his den.

He couldn't eat.

He couldn't find the will to share tongues.

StarClan had sent him a grave message.

A message that would surely announce the near future of his clan.

* * *

Jazz felt very uneasy.

His leader had just lost his mind, and had to be put down.

Two of his warriors had been seriously injured.

And to top it all off, DecepticonClan have allied with dogs.

What else could go wrong?

* * *

So. There is Chapter three. My gawd, this one was hard to write, Roleplaying, and then Merlin Came on TV. My mind hurts...

I apologise if this went very quickly...


	4. Chapter 4

I've just been sitting watching Warriors AMV's for the past hour, and I'm full of ideas for this now...

Okay mind, let's get to work

* * *

A City of Warriors

Chapter 4

Words; 2,230(Approx)

* * *

Hiding with Bumblebee and Topspin, Leopardpaw kept still as they watched a set of cats circling each other. One of the cats, Leopardpaw recognized in a flash. Blackpaw. She narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out who the others were. Blackpaw arched his back at a strange black cat, both unsheathed their claws.

"Blackout!" Snarled a larger, deep blue cat.

"Thunderwarp," Hissed another cat, this one was even bigger, in the light, all Leopardpaw could see, was that this cat had odd eyes, and a spiked collar. "Step down." At once, the black cat relaxed and stepped beside the larger cat.

"What are you doing in SmokeClan territory?" Snarled the blue cat.

"I could ask you the same," the other cat spoke calmly, sending shivers down Leopardpaw's spine.

"Keep low you two, I'm going to find a SmokeClan Warrior," Topspin whispered, before disappearing without a sound. Suddenly, another, black and red cat leaped from the shadows and at Blackout and the other DecepticonClan Warrior. Bumblebee tensed as the black cat landed on the strange warrior.

"Killshot!" Yowled Blackout. Leopardpaw watched, wide-eyed, as the two large warriors scrapped, clawing and biting at each other. Killshot's claws raked down the right side of his opponent's face, creating a large claw mark from his ear, down to his lower jaw. An outraged cry of pain ripped from the black cat, and without warning, he dragged his fangs across Killshot's throat. Before he could attack, Blackout yowled in rage, diving on to the black cat. Leopardpaw's heart lurched as the younger warrior unsheathed unusually large claws and dragged them down the snout of his opponent. Leopardpaw's ears pinned back as the older warrior's fur separated from his snout. Said cat flinched back, facing away from Blackout, showing Leopardpaw and Bumblebee the wounds; His left eye was pure white, his right was red, and he had a new scar, revealing his jaw bones. Before Leopardpaw could blink, the nightmare turned around and launched back at Blackout.

"Kill him, Nightmare, Don't let him survive!" Yowled the large, collared cat. At once, the blue cat jumped over Blackout and collided with Nightmare. They began writhing on the ground again, this time, Killshot was pinned on his back. Blackout backed off, ears pinned, tail between his legs.

"Killshot, No!" He yowled. Nightmare raised his paw. The large collared tabby purred. Leopardpaw couldn't turn away. Nightmare brought his paw down on the venerable cat and

_Sleuch_

"_KILLSHOT!_" Blackout Cried out. Leopardpaw and Bumblebee stiffened as the blood of Killshot splattered on the ground. "No!" Without another word, Blackout darted out of sight.

"Well Done Nightmare, that's two of Megatron's Deputies dead."

"Shadowstar," Spoke the smaller black cat. "SmokeClan warriors!" All cats turned to face four cats running towards them. Topspin, two black and white apprentices and a large Dark Blue cat yowled in rage as they came closer. Nightmare and Shadowstar remained calm, Thunderwarp, however, jolted and backed away.

"Kill them." Shadowstar and Thunderwarp bolted out of sight. Leopardpaw watched as the three strange warriors circled Nightmare.

Without hesitation, Nightmare leaped into the air, before slamming his claws into the throat of the largest cat. Leopardpaw yowled and leaped out of the bushes and clung to the back of the deadly warrior.

"Topspin, that cat is dangerous! He killed Killshot in cold Blood!" Bumblebee yowled.

"he wasn't the only one I killed!" Nightmare hissed, grabbing Leopardpaw by the throat in his exposed jaws. "_I _was the one to kill Starscream!"

"you... you murderer! You've broken the warrior code!" The blue cat yowled.

"Rogue!"

"Kill him!"

"he is no warrior!"

"He's a monster!" Nightmare chuckled darkly, throwing Leopardpaw into the two apprentices, before launching at the blue cat. Without warning, a red blur shot between the two warriors. As Leopardpaw recovered, she jolted as Mirage's face appeared before her.

"Nightmare... We meet again..." The red apprentice snarled, fur flat, despite the warrior he spoke to.

"Mirage, it is good to see you again... not!" Nightmare ran at Mirage, only to face the AutobotClan cat's hind claws. "I thought you died... I saw the monster take you out!" Nightmare panted.

"you thought wrong, that monster missed me by metres."

"then..." All cats froze as Mirage disappeared. Before Nightmare could react, the apprentice reappeared behind Nightmare and slashed his back. "Argh!" Nightmare yowled and launched at Mirage, this time, Leopardpaw came between them. Her fangs sparked, her claws seemed to set alight, and her fur turned to blue flames. Nightmare backed off. "no.. No... A StarClan Warrior!"

* * *

Xenon watched in awe as Leopardpaw seemed to set alight.

"_StarClan will aid your battle to give peace among the City. Keep an eye out for our first sign.." _Xenon shook his head as he remembered the message.

"Topspin..."

"Xenon,"

"You have a StarClan Warrior in your clan,"

"I can see, but I don't understand..."

"Neither do I..." Before Xenon received an answer, a _roar_ ripped from Leopardpaw's throat as she leaped at Nightmare. "By StarClan..." Nightmare yowled in pain as Leopardpaw's fangs tore open his chest.

"It is against the warrior code to kill a cat in cold blood, however, Nightmare committed the rebel first. Leopardpaw will be punished by our leader," Bumblebee breathed as Nightmare's body fell limp. Xenon stood tall.

"AutobotClan." Leopardpaw, Mirage, Bumblebee and Topspin faced the SmokeClan leader. "SmokeClan is in your debt, you have saved us from Nightmare's plight. For moons he has taken our kits, and now he is no more, this will send a message to Shadowstar, that SmokeClan and AutobotClan are strong. I will personally escort you to your territory."

"Hold on a second," Tom narrowed his eyes. "What are AutobotClan _doing_ here in the first place?"

"We came to warn you that DecepticonClan are planning a raid on your camp in the next moon." Bumblebee confessed.

"What? How do you know?" Xenon snarled.

"We have spies. Breakaway intercepted a message from Thundercracker." Topspin retorted.

"a strange time to attack, there's a meeting of the full moon soon..."

"I hate to interrupt, but Leopardpaw's weak," Mirage growled. All cats faced her. Mirage was right; Leopardpaw was leaning against Mirage, her eyes closed. "We should really be getting back to camp,"

"Mirage is right, we must leave,"

"Let me escort you. Tom, Jerry, return to camp," Xenon ordered. At once, the two apprentices nodded and left.

* * *

The journey to camp was a long one for Leopardpaw. The whole way there, she leant against Mirage, which slowed her down a lot. As the band of cats reached the stairwell, Leopardpaw quivered.

"I don't think I can make it up..." She admitted. Mirage purred and nuzzled her.

"Yes you can,"

"I'll carry her up," Spoke a voice. All cats looked up to see Sam walking down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he carefully picked up the young apprentice by the scruff, before turning and climbing back up. Shortly after he reached the top, the other cats followed. Jazz was the first one to greet them.

"What happened?" He demanded, eyes narrowed.

"Nightmare attacked," Topspin answered. "He pissed off Leopardpaw and... you wont believe what happened."

"I'm all ears," By now, the other clan cats and dogs in the camp had gathered. Ratchet and Jolt at the head.

"She used the powers of a StarClan warrior," Silence. "The powers of Ironfang, Deputy of SaviorClan."

"It can't be..."

"that must mean she's..."

"Don't be ridiculous! Ironhide isn't related to him, so how can Leopardpaw?"

"Jetfire Please," Jazz sighed.

"Just because she isn't related, doesn't mean she can't have his powers," Jolt snapped. "For all we know, Sidepaw and Sunpaw could have the powers of Thunderbolt and Bronzebolt,"

"Or Optimus had the powers of Stealstar." Ratchet finished.

"Who... Who are SaviorClan?" Leopardpaw asked. All eyes turned to her. "I was never told..."

"Neither were we," Sidepaw and Sunpaw suddenly added.

"Nor have I," Bumblebee confessed.

"Then I think it's time we brush up on our Clan history..." Ratchet purred.

* * *

Air Raid and Silverbolt remained completely still as they listened in to DestroyahClan's meeting.

"DestroyahClan. It pains me to say, that our Deputy, Nightmare, is dead." Each of the cats looked at each other in confusion. One of them, a large, black and white tabby stood up. "Yes, Longfang?"

"How can he be dead? He is a warrior of the utmost power!" Hissed the Tabby.

"His heart was torn out by a SaviorClan cat,"

"What? How is that possible? SaviorClan are dead!" Yowled another, tall purple cat. Shadowstar chuckled darkly.

"Unless the cat was from a living Clan!" A thin, long-clawed tabby hissed.

"Exactly!"

"Enough! This cat has harnessed the power of Ironfang, she has SaviorClan powers!" Shadowstar yowled.

"What is the name of this cat? I will Kill him!" yowled another cat. This one was strange. He was a dark tan, and had a dog skull on his head.

"This cat's name... was Leopardpaw." Air Raid and Silverbolt shared the same look of confusion and awe. "StarClan have given her the power of the SaviorClan deputy! They could have given other AutobotClan cats powers of others!"

"StarClan have left us!"

"no... StarClan have not, they have simply given sympathy for the pathetic group of AutobotClan cats!" As Shadowstar yowled his words, the skies opened and a loud crack of thunder could be heard, lightning flashed, lighting up the dark cat's features. "We must destroy the clan! We must be the rightful rulers of this city!" Each and every DestroyahClan cat yowled in agreement. "Mitternacht," A large, black tabby rose to his paws. "You are my new deputy. I want training sped up, our warriors must be ready to fight against AutobotClan, to rule this city!" Before any cat could reply, a loud yowl tore through the building. Shadowstar's fur prickled as he stared at the entrance of the run-down twoleg house. The two falcons followed the leader's gaze; there at the entrance was a band of dark cats, the largest easily recognized as Megatron.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" The leader yowled. At once, each DecepticonClan cat charged at the DestroyahClan cats. Megatron darted for Shadowstar, claws unsheathed, lips drawn back in a snarl. Shadowstar yowled and charged too. Both cats leaped into the air and collided with a _crack_, at the same time as a flash of lightning. Megatron twisted as he snapped at his opponent's neck, only to be batted to the side. Shadowstar hissed with rage and raised a paw, ready to strike down the opposing leader. Megatron easily evaded the attack, counteracting with a swipe of his own paw. He drove his claws into the purple cat's shoulder, tearing a bloody chunk of his pelt off. Shadowstar yowled in rage and twisted, kicking his back legs at Megatron, sending him backwards in to a pile of rubble. Said cat snarled as he returned to his feet and charged again. This time, Shadowstar remained still until the last moment. As Megatron's claws came nearer, Shadowstar leaped over him and twisted in the air, counteracting his opponent with another swipe of his claws. His paw contacted with Megatron's ear and tore it clean off, leaving nothing behind but a deep, bloody wound. Megatron roared and slammed his paw against Shadowstar's face, tearing at it violently. Air Raid winced as the DecepticonClan leader's claws tore off a chunk of Shadowstar's cheek fur. Before he could blink, Megatron's back collided with the floor, Shadowstar's new Deputy pinning him. Said cat raised his paw and brought it down to strike Megatron's chest. Another cat launched himself at Mitternacht and bowled him over.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" hissed the cat Air Raid recognized as Barricade. Taking the opportunity, Megatron rose to his paws and slashed his claws through Shadowstar's throat. A gurgled cry of pain tore from the leader as his body collapsed to the ground. Megatron swiped his tongue over his mouth as Shadowstar's body began to convulse as one of his remaining nine lives left his body.

"Consider this a warning Shadowstar. You are in no place to make a bargain with me, or any other clan. Decepticons! Fall back!" As quickly as they came, DecepticonClan left, leaving behind a series of wounded cats, the occasional dead apprentice and one enraged deputy. Mitternacht marched to his leader. Shadowstar's eyes shot open , and he gasped for breath.

"Shadowstar,"

"Mitternacht, Where is he?! Where is Megatron!" Demanded the enraged cat.

"He has retreated, he left you a message though; He wishes for you to consider this attack as a warning, and that you are in no place to bargain with DecepticonClan or any other clan." Shadowstar glared at his camp entrance, infuriation, revenge and pain glowing in his eyes.

"This is what my sister left me with... Stealstar! You have abandoned me!"

* * *

Shadowstar's cry echoed through the city streets. A lone cat raised his head. He had heard this voice before... Many times... but who did it belong to? Who was he? Where was he? All this cat new, was that he once lead a clan of cats, seen many apprentices turn to warriors. And one particular apprentice he knew, was destined for great things. What was her name again? Of course... Leopardpaw... Ironhide and Chromia's kit... she was the one to lead the clan, after Jazz. Jazz.. of course! He remembered! He knew his clan!

* * *

Whoa, that wound up with a lot of speech, sorry about that ^^'

I should really go to bed now... it's almost 3am...


	5. Chapter 5

Stress, writer's block and doctors...

Sorry about the wait for this chapter guys, I've had a stressful week, and I've had to go to the doctors about it, which has stopped me getting ideas.

Anyway, Chapter five

WARNING: Contains cybertronain swearing and bloody descriptions. Not for the weak sparked.

Time to get a little history of the old _SaviorClan._

* * *

A City of Warriors

Chapter Five

Words; 3,050

* * *

"Who... Who are SaviorClan?" Leopardpaw asked. All eyes turned to her. "I was never told..."

"Neither were we," Sidepaw and Sunpaw suddenly added.

"Nor have I," Bumblebee confessed.

"Then I think it's time we brush up on our Clan history..." Ratchet purred.

"Then a history lesson it is," Jetfire purred. "You might want to sit down, it's a long story." All the Clan cats gathered around the old tabby, ears pricked in interest. Jetfire looked up at the clouds as they rolled over the skies, darkening the planet. "Where to begin..."

* * *

_SaviorClan where the first clan to set foot in Manhattan. Exiled from their old home by a dangerous virus, Stealfang and Ironfang set out with three apprentices and another warrior; Thunderpaw, Triggerpaw, Swiftpaw and Windforce. The rest of their clan had been consumed by the virus, and had forgotten all memory of their beings. __The six warriors travelled at least 40 miles. They reached the city by Leafbare 10 years ago. _

"_Ironfang, we must find other warriors," Stealfang had ordered. "You and Thunderpaw look up north, Windforce, go with Swiftpaw south, and Triggerpaw, come with me. If you find any warriors, we shall meet at the monument,"_

"_understood," Replied all other cats. Stealfang and Triggerpaw travelled across the city, to what we now know as, _Smoke-Ally. _A lone cat had made himself known, simply with a pained yowl. Triggerpaw followed the cat's scent, and found Stalker. At the time he was little more than a bag of bones. He was severely wounded, and wouldn't last more that a few moons._

"_Wh...who are you?..." He had asked._

"_My name is Stealfang, I am from Rac__c__oon City,"_

"_Rac__c__oon City? The plague..."_

"_Do not worry, we escaped before we became infected."_

"_Come with us, our clan can protect you,"_

"_There are more of you?"_

"_Yes, four more," _

"_Then I will return with you," Triggerpaw had assisted Stalker to his feet. Stealfang led the two warriors back to the monument. There, they saw Windforce and Swiftpaw return, with three She-cats, Chromeclaw, Serena and Fireblitz. The three she-cats were triplets, each with a different ability. __Come to think of it, all the cats had an ability. Shortly after, Ironfang and Thunderpaw returned with an old Medicine cat, his apprentice and a young kit. _

"_What are your names?" Stealfang had asked. The medicine cat was named Turretfur, his apprentice; Overcharge. Windforce had reported a suitable area to make a camp; A hollowed out area within the monument. There, the first warrior camp of Manhattan was made. Not long after, Stealfang became leader; Stealstar, and her deputy; Ironfang. The three apprentices finished their apprenticeships shortly after her leadership, and became known as Thunderbolt, Triggerclaw and Swiftkill. _

"What about their abilities?" Sunpaw asked.

"I'm getting to that," Jetfire snapped.

_Stealstar had the ability to withstand severe colds and heat, weather she had nine lives or not. Ironfang's canines were as strong as metal, he could tear through anything, he could also set his fur alight to scare of his enemies, or burn them alive. Windforce could leap miles in the air, and dive down with a force so strong, his opponent would lose breath and suffocate. Turretfur could heal any cat with his paws, he was considered _magic_. Overcharge could make his fur, fangs and claws spark, and shock his enemies to death. Thunderbolt could call thunder storms that would ravage his enemies. Triggerclaw could vanish within seconds, and could take out his opponent, before they have the chance to blink, with his unusually long claws. Swiftkill could tear out the throat of his enemy within seconds, he could also set the black patches of fur alight. Chromeclaw's claws were as sharp and dangerous as twoleg blades. Serena could run faster than sound and Firblitz could fire bursts of flames from her mouth. These abilities proved very useful. Stealstar's father, Shadowstar the first, brought his 'army' of warriors to the city after learning of Stealstar's refuge and began a war. SaviorClan were outnumbered by DestroyahClan cats. _Jetfire stood up as his fur pricked. _I saw the war myself, DecepticonClan followed DestroyahClan to aid them, but we did not fight, Megatronus, having only recently became leader, did not want to join the battle, despite the odds. Instead, we watched it._

"_I want all of those wretched cats dead! Kill them all!" Shadowstar had ordered. As quick as his order left his throat, his warriors charged. Each SaviorClan cat took down many warriors. Swiftkill was first to go. He had drawn several warriors to the island edge, beside the giant watering hole and dived in. The warriors had followed without thought, but Swiftkill couldn't swim. He had sacrificed his life to save his clan. One by one, the warriors he had led drown. Swiftkill could only hold his breath for so long, before he gave in and drown himself. Triggerclaw was second to fall..._

"_Come at me you wretched flea bags!" He cried. He led five or six warriors to an unstable block of buildings. "You want me! Come and get me!" He climbed the building at top speed, each warrior following him, despite the dangers. Before the poor warrior could reach the top, the building had already began to crumble. One by one, his opponents fell, knocked off by falling debris. Triggerclaw grasped a loose brick, not realizing the looseness, before falling. He tried to turn in the air to land on his feet, but as he landed, a few bricks collapsed onto him, crushing him where he landed. The triplets died the same way; They had lead warriors four times their size onto the Thunderpath, just as a gigantic monster roared past. They were never seen again. Stalker and Windforce led a group of at least ten warriors into a trap they had set. Unfortunately, the trap wasn't completely set. Windforce lost his footing, and dragged the other warriors into a pit trap, the rocks and sharpened branches below killed each one. Thunderbolt met his demise from his brother, Redbolt. They had fought for a long time, before Redbolt cut the throat out of his younger brother. Ironfang was fighting Nightmare, until Nightmare lost it. He had been infected by the plague from Raccoon city, and up until that moment, he was fine. But he got hold of Ironfang and infected him, before fleeing from a wound to his chest. _

"_Ironfang has been infected!" Turretfur informed his leader. Stealstar quickly took action._

"_I apologise," Stealstar breathed._

"_It's for my own good... before I go... I must tell you something..." Ironfang still had something to share. Stealstar waited for his reply; "I love you..." before reluctantly ripping out his throat. When Stealstar returned from a short daze, she was outnumbered, Turretfur had been suffocated, Overcharge was nowhere in sight. The last moments of Stealstar's life still ring in my head.._

"What happened?..." Leopardpaw asked, intrigued.

_Stealstar rose to her hind legs with her claws unsheathed and yowled; "SaviorClan shall live in the blood of all future kind-hearted warriors of Manhattan! We shall never be extinct!" She then launched at the first warrior she could see, tore out his stomach, and went for the next. One by one, she gutted ten warriors, before she turned to her father. "Die you monster!" She yowled, before launching at him. The last I saw of them was a scuffle of dirt, fur and blood. Once the cloud cleared, Stealstar's father was finished; his ears were missing, his throat cut, his eyes wide, his stomach cut open. As for Stealstar... all I saw was a mound of bloody fur and dirt. And her torn collar._

* * *

Jetfire hung his head. His fur stood on end from the memories that flooded his mind.

"She said SaviorClan will live in the blood of all kind-hearted warriors... could that mean us?" Sidepaw breathed.

"Yes. After what I saw from Jolt, that's raised my hopes."

"He has the same ability as Overcharge, and Overcharge was Turretfur's apprentice..." Ratchet surmised.

"Maybe you have the powers of Turretfur?" Jolt suggested, ears pricked. "Leopardpaw has the power of Ironfang..."

"Hold on," Prowl started, eyes focused on Jetfire. "You said Overcharge disappeared... could he still be alive?..."

"After 10 years?" Jazz scoffed.

"Maybe, Overcharge is younger than I, and I've lived this long," The clan fell silent. Jazz's fur pricked as a crack of thunder sounded in the skies. He looked up at the clouded sky. He opened his mouth in awe. The other cats followed his gaze. "By StarClan... it's SaviorClan..." above the cats, the outline of each SaviorClan warrior became visible in the skyline. Swiftkill's outline settled on the edge of the building, shortly followed by the others. Jazz couldn't tear his gaze from the warrior before him. The outlines slowly became the transparent forms of each warrior. Jazz stared in awe at the silver tabby before him. His fur was short, as was his build. He had sky-blue eyes, and his ears where short and grey. Ironhide blinked at the two warriors. It was like looking in a mirror, Jazz and this strange cat where almost twins. He turned to face a large, black cat before him and blinked. This cat had long fur, long ears, and a short tail. His body was littered with scars, the most obvious being the scar down his left eye. "Well I never... SaviorClan... you really do live within kind-hearted warriors... Jazz and Windforce... it's like your twins! Ironhide and Ironfang... Mirage and Triggerclaw... Swiftkill and Bumblebee... Prowl and Stalker... Turretfur and Ratchet... Chromeclaw and Chromia... By starClan! Fireblitz... you... you look exactly like Elita... Minus the darker fur... Serena... You look like Arcee..." Jetfire blinked slowly, then looked to Stealfang. Beside her, the forms of Elita and Arcee faded into view.

_SaviorClan is grateful..._ Stealstar purred, her whiskers twitching. _Each of AutobotClan hold the power of a SaviorClan warrior. I have one request however..._

"And that is?" Jazz asked slowly, facing the fellow leader.

_I wish for you all, to take your fellow warrior back. And to take care of mine. _Before any cat could speak, Two cats emerged from the stairwell. The AutobotClan cats faced the two warriors. A large, dark blue and black tabby stood beside a shorter, red and blue tabby. The larger cat's eyes were a beautiful yellow-orange, he had the markings of a tiger, and his tail was long and slender. _This, is Overcharge..._ Stealstar introduced.

"Optimus..." Jazz breathed, his eyes wide.

"greetings, Jazz." Purred the former leader.

* * *

Xenon's fur pricked as the cats of DecepticonClan and DestroyahClan wandered into the meeting place. He watched as Megatron and Shadowstar glared each other down.

"I get a feeling something is going to happen..." Sootie whispered to her leader.

"As do I..." Xenon agreed. His eyes lit up and his ears pricked as he saw the Cats of AutobotClan emerge. He cocked his head a little at the way they looked. Their fur was immaculate... like they had been groomed by twolegs. Jazz was sauntering more proudly than usual, his head high. Behind him, Ironhide and Chromia walked side by side. A pair of young warriors stood either side of the famous mates. Xenon couldn't quite recognise the two..

"Oh my..." Sweep purred. "Leopardpaw..."

"Jolt!" Sue, Sootie's kit and apprentice yowled, before darting to the warriors. Sweep nodded once, before following his niece.

"Well well, Leopardpaw, you certainly look like a warrior!" Sweep commented.

"Leopard_heart_, Sweep."

"Leopardheart! You are a true warrior! Congratulations!" Sweep tensed as a strange blue cat walked in-step with Jolt. "Who's he?..."

"You'll find out," Leopardheart teased. He rolled his eyes and headed back to his clan. Xenon was already in the tree at the centre of the hill, either side of him stood Shadowstar and Megatron. All three turned as Jazz climbed up the tree.

"Let the meeting of the full moon, begin!" Yowled Xenon. "I have good news for you all. As it is now the season of greenleaf, food in Central park is plentiful, and as an annual event, I give permission to hunt here, We shall cut our borders to camp, to allow larger hunting space." Each cat began mumbling to each other. Xenon sat back down. Megatron rose to his paws.

"Where Xenon's news maybe good, I bring bad news. Twolegs have been spotted in our territory, with Netted sticks." Cats yowled in rage and fear and began hissing at one another, until Megatron raised his tail for silence. "It appears that the hell-trap twolegs have found our territory, and are now attempting to capture us!"

"Then move your camp!" Yowled Tom, fur bristled. Megatron snarled.

"Why should We move our territory!" Bonecrusher retorted, ganging up on the apprentice. At once, Sweep dragged his nephew back.

"Keep away from him!" He hissed.

"Bonecrusher!" Megatron bellowed. At once, Bonecrusher stepped back. "Until the twolegs are gone, DecepticonClan will not be making any appearance in any meetings, or in other Clans' territories." The dark tabby sat back down. Shadowstar stood forward.

"Do not believe Megatron's scrap! DecepticonClan are not in danger! If they were, they would not have attacked our camp!"

"Lies!" A large silver tabby hissed.

"Cats of Manhattan! You have heard this straight from the horse's mouth, DecepticonClan attacked us a moon ago, Megatron murdered our Deputy!"

"Your clan murdered _MY_ Deputy! You lying Slagger!"

"Nightmare was a cold-blooded killer! He murdered my mate and my kits!"

"Yet you complain that I murdered him?!"

"it was not Megatron!" the silver tabby interjected. "Nightmare died before the fight, Nightmare was murdered by Leopardpaw!" The cats of every clan faced the aforementioned Warrior.

"I must interject!" Jazz yowled. "From what I was told, Nightmare killed Starscream-"

"There! You heard it from an _AutobotClan_ cat!" Megatron spat at Shadowstar. Said cat simply glared.

"Let Jazz finish!" Xenon almost roared.

"Thank you Xenon. As I was saying, Nightmare killed Starscream, he also murder Killshot in Cold Blood! It is against the warrior code to murder a cat in cold blood. Leopard_heart_ was controlled by the spirit of the SaviorClan warrior Ironfang!"

"I must add something to Jazz's information!" Leopardheart yowled.

"Speak," Jazz ordered.

"I saw with my own eyes, Shadowstar _order_ Nightmare to kill!"

"As did I!" Bumblebee hissed. The warriors of DecepticonClan, AutobotClan and SmokeClan glared at the DestroyahClan leader.

"You're loyalty to StarClan is in question!" Xenon and Megatron bellowed.

"Good! Because I do not wish to follow the warrior Code!" before another word was spoken, a crack of thunder echoed through the skies, clouds gathered and lightning flashed. "I never did want to!" Shadowstar stood tall, head high, lips drawn back in a snarl. "I have never been faithful to StarClan!"

"You told us that StarClan haven't left us!" The DestroyahClan Deputy, Mitternacht yowled.

"Because they abandoned us many years ago! I lied! StarClan abandoned DestroyahClan during the SaviorClan war! DestroyahClan have led a life of lies for four years!"

"ROGUES!" Bellowed all cats of every Clan, except DestroyahClan. "Draw them out!" A sudden massive crack of thunder roared in the skies, and lightning hit the ground, merely inches from the old Oak tree.

"This meeting is adjourned! StarClan have been upset!"

"As have SaviorClan!" Added a large, blue, tiger-marked warrior. "As a SaviorClan warrior myself, I dismiss DestroyahClan from this island!" All cats faced him. Shadowstar's eyes narrowed and a snarl tore from his throat. "You heard me! I am Overcharge of SaviorClan! And I exile your entire clan from this island! You have a moon!"

"Does he have that Authority?..." Sweep asked his sister.

"Yes, he is technically a StarClan Cat, as SaviorClan are in the stars." Sootie sighed. Shadowstar glared hard at Overcharge as his clan left.

"Heed this warning," he spat. "We maybe exiled from this land, but DestroyahClan will live on."

"You're Tyranny will, yes, but no longer on this island, where SaviorClan protects us all." Overcharge retorted. "Get out before I change my mind and kill you!" He finally yowled. Shadowstar glared over the other cats of Manhattan, his gaze locking with Leopardheart's, sending shivers down her spine, before turning and leaving. Jazz, Xenon and Megatron watched as the treacherous leader left their sight.

"SmokeClan, let us leave," Xenon ordered. He faced Megatron. "Good luck with your twoleg problem. If you cannot get rid of them, I know somewhere you can go, just send an _apprentice_ to me, and I will tell him or her where to go." Megatron glared, but nodded. Xenon nodded once, before turning to Jazz. "You're one lucky slagger, to have a SaviorClan warrior in your clan, is a good omen from StarClan," Jazz's whiskers twitched in gratitude as he watched the huge leader leave. Jazz then turned to Megatron.

"You will not find DecepticonClan in your territory, or near it for a while." Megatron growled. "Congratulations to your new warriors." Without waiting for a reply, the dark leader turned and left with his clan. Jazz followed his clan back to camp.

* * *

Scourge wandered down the main road with his Beta and one of his soldiers. His lips and teeth were dripping with blood, and his fur was matted with blood and twoleg hand prints. He turned into the camp of DecepticonClan. Megatron was waiting at the entrance.

"is it done?"

"Yes. The humans will not be a threat, there is no trace of them left for other humans to find."

"Good. Then we are ready for the battle in three moons."

"Not quite."

"What more do you want?" Megatron snarled.

"I want one other thing,"

"Which is?" Megatron's patience was wearing thin.

"I want the Collar of Stealstar."

"What for?"

"Her collar holds the power I need to drop HunterPack's alpha. It has the formula for the G-Virus. I need that Virus to give me the power to kill him"

"Then I will send my fastest warrior to retrieve it,"

"Good. I must warn you though, Shadowstar has it,"

"Then I will send a warrior to intercept him on his leave."

"Good, that is all I ask," Without another word, the three dogs left. What was Scourge Planning? Wasn't he strong enough to kill Sam anyway...? Come to think of it, how did Overcharge survive the SaviorClan battle... Megatron purred in thought as he turned back into camp.

* * *

While writing this, I was telling a friend about it and oh my god... I realized how funny the acronym for it is..

aCoW.. lol, a Cow...

anyway...


End file.
